Show Me Love
by Crystal7
Summary: Palo comes back to claim his first, and only, love... Padme NEW COMPLETE ENDING!!! Please R/R!


Show Me Love  
  
Padme Naberrie Amidala sat in her senatorial chambers on the Republic's capital, Corscant. The war above her was waging fiercely and her husband Anakin Skywalker was out there fighting for freedom and safety.  
  
"You look lovely, mi lady." Her handmaiden complimented her.  
  
"Thank you." Padme replied. Beauty meant nothing to her without her husband here. Not like it would matter much at any rate. She and Anakin were married in secret and the only ones who knew of the marriage beside them and their justice of the peace was their droids, Threepio and Artoo. She sighed. She hadn't seen Anakin for half a year now and she doubted if she would see him by the time the year was up.  
  
Dorme quietly left the room to attend to other duties. A hand touched upon Padme's shoulder and Padme reached up and squeezed it. "Your thinking about the war, aren't you?" Bail Antilles Organa asked.  
  
Padme closed her eyes, "Yes."  
  
"We worked so hard to prevent it but sometimes things cannot be prevented."  
  
"Yes I know. I tried to avoid war with the Trade Federation but it could not be avoided. This war cannot be avoided."  
  
"Senator Binks did the right thing asking for Republic troops."  
  
"Yes, Jar Jar did the right thing. I have no doubt about that. If he hadn't Master Kenobi, An- Padawan Skywalker, and myself would be dead, and the galaxy would be in an even worse state."  
  
Bail patted her shoulder, "Maybe you should return home. You are always happiest on your native Naboo."  
  
"I cannot. I run a greater risk of being murdered at home then I do here. What good would I do my people if I was dead?" Padme turned around in her vanity chair to look at him, "Am I wrong?"  
  
Bail knelt down so that he was eye level with her, "Absolutely not. I just wish there was something more I could do for you."  
  
Padme smiled at her dearest friend, "Bail Organa you have done so much for me all ready. I just wish I could do something for you."  
  
Bail nicked her chin with his thumb, "There is. You can be happy."  
  
Padme closed her eyes and wished so much that she could tell Bail about Anakin. Bail had become her closest and dearest friend after she had returned to Corscant just after the Battle of Geonosis. "Maybe I should go home. I may not have the protection of the Jedi but I do have some very dedicated handmaidens and Panaka wouldn't let me walk anywhere on Naboo without his protection after that last assassination attempt."  
  
"What about your current chief of security?"  
  
"Panaka doesn't trust him oddly enough."  
  
Bail chuckled. He stood up and pulled Padme up after him. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Well whatever you decide is up to you."  
  
Padme leaned her head against his shoulder, "I'm gonna go home. It's far overdue and I can do my senatorial duties from there. Most people are these days, anyway." She pulled back and looked deep into Bail's eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you like a sister you know that?"  
  
Padme hugged him again, "And you are the brother I never had."  
  
Padme kept true to her word and later that evening left Corscant for Naboo. The war hadn't touched her homeworld yet, thankfully. But Padme doubted how long that would last. Naboo was not only her homeworld but Viceroy Palpatine's as well and Palpatine was very disliked these days; both in the senate and in rebel's opinions.  
  
Padme arrived at Naboo the next morning and was very thankful that her father, Ruwee, her mother, Jobal, and even her older sister, Sola, were there to greet her. "Mama, Papa, Sola!" She embraced them all, "I am so happy to see you all."  
  
"We received your word that you were coming home and we just couldn't wait to see you!" Jobal cried.  
  
Padme kissed her mother's cheek, "I'm glad to be here. I've missed this."  
  
"You've only been gone half a year!" Sola cried.  
  
"Oh and a half year that was far too long!" Padme replied.  
  
They had Padme settled in later that afternoon. But even being home didn't take away the pain that came from missing Anakin. She stared out at the lake thinking of her missing husband. She leaned over the balcony and looked out at the water. "Gods, its so lovely."  
  
"Padme? My god! It is you!"  
  
"Palo?" Padme smiled at him and he embraced her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to paint a portrait for Sola."  
  
"That's wonderful. I take it your art is going well."  
  
"Very well." Palo replied. "I have my own gallery at a museum in Theed."  
  
Padme noted how handsome he still was but shook the thought of it from her mind. She desperately missed her husband. "You've done well for yourself."  
  
"And you for yourself. Governor, Queen, and now Senator."  
  
Padme gave a small smile of sadness, "Yes. But being those things doesn't make me feel any bit happier about the war. Titles don't matter that much these days."  
  
Palo shrugged, "What can you do? The war has begun. Has been going on for the past year and half. There's nothing any of us can really do."  
  
Padme looked away, again thinking about Anakin, "I know. That's why I was convinced to come home."  
  
Palo looked alert, "Convinced to come home by whom?"  
  
Padme shook her head, smiling, "No, it's all right. It was a by a friend. A very dear friend."  
  
"She must have your best interests at heart then."  
  
"He."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yes, my friend is a he. My closest and dearest friend, Ba- Senator Organa of Alderaan."  
  
"He's a bit old isn't he?" Palo asked.  
  
"No, not really. I mean he's old enough to almost be my father but its nothing like that. I love him like an older brother."  
  
"And he?"  
  
"Loves me like a younger sister."  
  
Palo felt relieved, "No romantic interests?"  
  
Padme nearly jumped at the question but they had settled their romantic life years ago, Palo certainly wasn't after an old puppy love. They had been twelve for goodness sake. "One. But he's out fighting the war."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He's-" Now Padme wished she had answered the question with a no. "We can't ever be together anyway. We decided a while back that we could never live a lie so we can't be together."  
  
"Well who is he?"  
  
"I'd rather talk about something else please." Padme said lightly, "It's just too painful."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So what does Sola want you to paint?" Padme asked, anxious to change the subject.  
  
"You."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes. Sola wants me to do a portrait of you."  
  
Padme faked a smile, "Really? Well give me a moment to find a suitable outfit and we'll find a place."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Padme's smile faded the moment she walked into the parlor, "SOLA!" She bellowed.  
  
Sola came out of the library with a grin in her face, "Well?"  
  
"You sneaky little-"  
  
Sola shrugged, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Padme gritted her teeth, "You called Palo here to paint a portrait of me. And don't lie to me."  
  
"Come on, Padme. You are so unhappy. You and Palo will have a wonderful time together."  
  
Padme drew her face right up to her older sister, "What exactly did you tell him about me?"  
  
Sola pulled back and pretended to admire her nails as if this were some small situation, "That you were unattached and needed a friend."  
  
Padme's unhappy expression didn't change, "If I wasn't so against violence I'd MURDER YOU!" She screamed before stalking off. Only her sister could get her so damn angry.  
  
Padme turned into her room and went through her closet. She didn't know what to wear. She wanted to kill Sola so badly for this. She just hoped that Anakin stayed away long enough. His anger would defiantly get the best of him. She dug through and pulled out her red dress with is elaborate headpiece. This had been one of her outfits when she had been queen. She had worn it in Theed when the Trade Federation had invaded.  
  
She sighed and returned it to its spot. Instead she pulled on a simple black dress and admired herself. Too sexy. She didn't want Palo to get the wrong idea. Instead she pulled on her yellow sundress. She had worn it out into the meadow when her and Anakin had gone for a picnic. She quickly did up her hair and hurried out.  
  
***  
  
"Sit still."  
  
"Sorry!" Padme cried. She was getting anxious and wanted to return home. "I have never sat for a painting before."  
  
Palo laughed, "I can tell."  
  
Padme heard the roar of a speeder behind her and turned. "Padme!" Palo cried in an exasperated voice.  
  
Padme ignored him when she saw who was driving the speeder coming towards them. Padme jumped from where she was sitting, "Obi-Wan!" She cried.  
  
Obi-Wan parked the speeder and jumped out just in time to nearly be knocked over by Padme. Obi-Wan laughed and spun her around before placing her down on her feet, "Why so informal Senator Naberrie?"  
  
Padme tucked back a smile, "My sincerest apologizes Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan and Padme both burst into smiles and laughter again and embraced. Padme pulled back, "How is everyone?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked back at Palo, who stood there open mouthed and dumbstruck. Obi-Wan looked back at Padme and raised and eyebrow. Padme shook with laughter, "I'm sorry, Palo. Palo this is Jedi Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan this is Palo the artist."  
  
Obi-Wan and Palo shook hands and then Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Padme. "We're doing good."  
  
Padme looked at him with a very serious expression on her face, "Don't sugar coat it."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "We lost Yaddle yesterday."  
  
Padme's hand flitted to her mouth and the memory of the tiny green alien. "Oh no!"  
  
Obi-Wan took her by both shoulders, "We're going to win this thing."  
  
Padme nodded and let her shoulder fall on Obi-Wan's chest. Two fat tears sprang down her cheeks. She hadn't known Jedi Master Yaddle very well but the pain of it still hit her.  
  
Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms. "It's okay. She fought bravely."  
  
Padme pulled back and wiped the tears from her face, "What about Ani?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed he had expected this question. "Anakin is fine. In fact he should be joining us in a few days."  
  
Padme tried to keep her face from lighting up but it didn't go unnoticed by either Obi-Wan or Palo. Padme cleared her throat, "I'm glad he's okay."  
  
Obi-Wan muttered, "Yeah I bet you are."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Padme cast him a sly glance. She shook her head and smiled at the two men, "Why don't you come to the house for dinner? A good chat and catch up on the war is what I need, I think."  
  
Later that evening Padme padded down in her bare feet to the kitchen for a midnight snack, a nasty habit of hers. She opened up the freezer, grabbed some cold snacks, and sat down at the counter. Sola came in. "Three men, one women, whatever shall we do?"  
  
Padme glared at her over her ice pop, "Don't be ridiculous! Three men?"  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry." Sola said apologetically, "I meant four men."  
  
Padme gritted her teeth and stuck her ice pop back in her mouth. She sucked on it for a while before turning back to her sister. "I am not involved with any men. Let alone four."  
  
Sola counted on her fingers, "Bail Organa, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Palo. I count four."  
  
Padme sucked in a breath, "Firstly Bail is just a friend, he's far to old for any romantic interest, and Anakin is far to young for me and is a Jedi, Jedi are forbidden to marry mind you. Obi-Wan's a Jedi and far to old for me, and well you brought Palo here, not me."  
  
Sola pulled an ice pop out of the freezer, "sure, sure. Whatever you say sister dear." She plopped down in a stool across from her sister.  
  
Padme rolled her eyes and stuck her ice pop back in mouth, thinking. Thinking about Anakin. Padme finished off her snack and threw the stick that her ice pop was on in the trash, "You are so full of it, you know that?"  
  
Sola shrugged, "I work hard at it."  
  
Padme sighed and stuck her head in her hands, "I miss the simple days."  
  
"Simple days!?" Sola cried, "When did you ever have simple days? You were the perfect prodigy kid as far as I recall."  
  
Padme grinned at her sister. Sola used to call her "prodigy kid" fondly when they were younger. Sola had given up mountain life, along with her parents, and moved to Theed to train Padme in the best schools. "Yeah well it wasn't all by my doing, you know."  
  
Sola grinned back, "But you loved it."  
  
Padme's smile faded and was replaced by a disturbing expression, "Yeah I did." She whispered.  
  
Sola raised her eyebrows and reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. "We WILL win this war."  
  
Padme looked up at her. "I used to think so but I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
Sola licked her lips, "It wasn't your fault." She whispered back, "You know that."  
  
"I do. I also know it wasn't Jar Jar's fault. If he hadn't asked for a temporary army Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I would all be dead and who knows where the galaxy would be now?"  
  
"Still at war."  
  
Padme nodded, "I've quickly learned that sometimes war cannot be avoided."  
  
Sola got up from her stool and embraced her sister, "You are a great leader. Both as governor, queen, and senator."  
  
Padme pulled back from her sister, the tears shining in her eyes, "You mean that?"  
  
Sola playfully punched Padme's arm, "Have I ever told you a lie?"  
  
Padme laughed and embraced her sister again.  
  
***  
  
Padme awoke the next morning, sunlight beaming in her window. She had a busy day today. The final meeting of the Senate would be in progress later that afternoon. She had insisted that the Senate stay active while at war but Chancellor Palpatine believed otherwise. Sometimes she wondered just where Palpatine's faith lies. Only sometimes.  
  
She got up and quickly dressed in an elegant, but simple, white dress. It had been a gift from Bail before she had left to return to Naboo. It was an Alderaan make, but that didn't mean she loved it any less.  
  
She pulled her hair up in a simple bun, anxious to get today's dealing over with. She quickly exited her chambers to be stopped by Palo, "Mi lady I was wondering if perhaps you would allow me to finish painting you today."  
  
"Oh Palo I'm sorry but I have a senatorial meeting in a bit."  
  
Obi-Wan jogged up the stairs, "You look lovely Mi lady."  
  
Padme smiled and bowed her head, "Master Kenobi. I assume you are here to deal with the last Senatorial meeting as well."  
  
Obi-Wan hid a playful smile, "Yes. Several other Jedi delegates have been sent to Corscant, Alderaan, and some other planets on the outer rim."  
  
"Alderaan?" Padme asked in alarm.  
  
"Senator Bail Organa has also returned home."  
  
"Oh. Well let's get this over with shall we?"  
  
"I agree." Obi-Wan laced his arms through Padme's, "Shall we?"  
  
Padme grinned and reached over and squeezed Palo's arm, "You can finish painting me later, all right."  
  
Palo held a grim look, "All right."  
  
Midway through the day Padme's head felt like it was splitting into two. Senators were arguing, Palpatine was crabby, it was chaos. Padme switched the view screen and microphones to mute. "What a mess!" She cried, tiredly.  
  
Obi-Wan, who was sitting next to her, shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. But yes, it is a mess."  
  
Padme rubbed her temples between her fingers. "I don't know why Palpatine insists that the Senate go on as if there is no war in the sky! The Republic Constitution says that in a time of war the Senate shall abide by the Republic and remain in session."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "It may surprise you but I don't have a lot of experience in this matter."  
  
Padme looked at him with a startled expression, "That DOES surprise me."  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised at that."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Padme asked defensively.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged again, "Don't know."  
  
They both laughed. Padme was startled at just how comfortable she felt in Obi-Wan's presence. Granted they had gotten to know each other pretty well since Geonosis and had become very good friends but her openness and comfortableness startled even her.  
  
Finally after several more hours of arguing they free to go for four standard months. Padme had no clue what she would do during that time.  
  
Padme and Obi-Wan walked slowly through the corridors of her family's summer home. She was tired and desperately needed some sleep. Obi-Wan kissed her cheek, "good night, Mi lady."  
  
Padme smiled, "Good night, Master Kenobi."  
  
Just before Padme entered her chambers Obi-Wan called, "Wait! I forgot to tell you."  
  
Padme turned, "Tell me what?"  
  
"Anakin will be here in the morning."  
  
Padme smiled again, "Good."  
  
Obi-Wan walked away with a smile on his face as well.  
  
These farewells did not go unnoticed by a certain artist.  
  
***  
  
No sooner then Padme finally rested her head against her pillows was she startled by a noise at her doors, "Sola?" But somewhere inside of her Padme new it wasn't Sola, nor was it one of her handmaidens.  
  
"It's me." A husky voice replied.  
  
Padme knew the voice to be a male's. One she had not heard before. "Whose me?"  
  
He stepped into the moonlight and Padme was shocked. It was Palo, and he was stark naked. "Palo what are you-"  
  
Her question was cut off as Palo pounced. He flew at her and his hand was over her mouth in an instant.  
  
Padme tried to bite his hand but he had her lips pinched together to tight that she couldn't move them nor could she move any part of her body. Palo withdrew a needle from behind his back, "Tell me you love me Padme."  
  
Padme's eyes flew open in stunned horror and shock. Palo didn't say word. Padme assumed he was drunk, high, or just plain nuts. He didn't remove his hand from her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't.  
  
She pleaded in her mind for Obi-Wan to save her. It would be hours before he was here, though, even if he could hear her. He was Theed with Queen Jamillia.  
  
She struggled but Palo plunged the needle into her arm. She felt herself go completely numb. Padme tried to scream but couldn't, his hands were still on her mouth. Palo pressed his lips to her neck. "Padme. Oh my sweet Padme."  
  
Padme tried to move but she felt trapped and she was. Trapped in her own body. Unable to move and unable to talk. Unable to scream. Palo pulled himself back and slid her nightgown up to her hips. Padme screamed inside her brain for help.  
  
Palo made trail of kisses from her neck to her belly. He moaned ever so slightly. "Padme. Why not me Padme? Why him?"  
  
Padme struggled within herself. Her panic was rising every second. He wouldn't, he couldn't! Palo got up on his knees and spread her legs apart, "Padme, oh Padme." Then Palo finally did the unthinkable. He gave her something that only should be given in love.  
  
The pain was excruciating. She had made love before. Love to Anakin. This, though, hurt so badly. She felt as though her entire body was on fire, and not in a good way. This was not an act of love, this was rape and they both knew it.  
  
Padme felt herself go dizzy and nearly passed out. Palo withdrew himself from her and cuddled her tightly. "Padme, my love, you see what I have given you? A wonderful gift."  
  
Padme's head was swimming and she felt very sick and one final time she cried, OBI-WAN!  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan heard that final cry. He felt like his heart was being ripped from the inside out. He jolted up and screamed, "PADME!"  
  
Several of the members of the Theed Council glanced up, "What?" Someone demanded.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped from his chair and to his watercraft. He didn't know what was wrong with Padme just that something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
***  
  
Padme awoke and was able to use her limbs. She felt very weak and tried to stand. Glancing at the chrono she knew that it had only been a few hours since Palo's- Padme's thought drifted off. She tried to pull herself up and at that very moment Obi-Wan came rushing through the doors. "Padme." He murmured.  
  
Padme's brains felt like mush as Obi-Wan guided her to a couch. She was very pale and one glance at the bloody sheets and Obi-Wan knew what had happened. She had been raped.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly gathered the sheets up and threw them in Padme's bathroom. He called for a doctor and quickly kneeled down beside her. "Padme?" He whispered. "What happened?"  
  
Padme closed her eyes, and then she bent over and vomited. When she was through Obi-Wan got a cloth to wipe her mouth. He gingerly touched the bruises there and she flinched. "Don't." She said in a croaky voice that was not her own.  
  
A small knock came at the door and Padme panicked. "It's all right." Obi- Wan assured her, "It's a doctor."  
  
Padme groaned and laid her head back. She didn't want to see a doctor. She didn't want to see anyone. Not even Obi-Wan or Anakin. Anakin. His name shot through her. What was he going to think? Padme shivered. Her body was as hot as a Tatooine afternoon but she shivered anyhow.  
  
Obi-Wan was afraid to touch her, afraid to make her scared or upset. He stood back and let the doctor examine her. While he was doing that Obi-Wan quickly put some new sheets on her bead and set to work cleaning the small mess she had made earlier. The rest of the household was beginning to rise and Obi-Wan was unsure of what to tell them. When the doctor was through Obi-Wan guided Padme to her bed and the doctor gave her something to help her sleep.  
  
Padme quickly fell asleep and doctor whispered, "She has been raped, Master Jedi."  
  
"By whom? And how?" Obi-Wan asked, "She's a master at defending herself."  
  
The doctor rolled Padme's arm around and pointed and several marks on her arm, "Whoever it was must have attacked her and drugged her with some sort of injection. Looks like he did it several times during the night judging by the number of needle marks."  
  
Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. Her arm was completely black and blue. "What else can you tell me?"  
  
The doctor shrugged, "I gave her several different types of meds in hopes that that will take care of any diseases her attacker may have given her."  
  
"Any chance of her being with child?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "No. From my calculations her attacker's last assault was a few hours back, by now any pregnancy should be dedicated on my detector but none was."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, deep in thought, "Well thank you."  
  
After Obi-Wan got his promise that the doctor would be discreet, Obi-Wan detected no lie from the man, Obi-Wan headed downstairs after him. Sola, Ruwee, and Jobal were all sitting in the sitting room, confused. "What's going on Master Kenobi?" Jobal asked.  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I have a pretty good grasp on the situation. I cannot tell you in case it is something Padme does not wish to share with the rest of you. She is resting now and I ask that you please not bother her." Obi-Wan turned to leave.  
  
Ruwee jumped up from his seat, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Palo."  
  
***  
  
Sola jumped up from her seat after Obi-Wan left. "Now where are you going?" Ruwee cried.  
  
Sola glanced at her father, "To find out what he knows."  
  
Sola ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "What do you know that we don't?" She demanded of Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "That doesn't matter. What matters is making sure your sister is safe."  
  
Sola raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not understanding.  
  
Obi-Wan gave a sigh, "Please Sola go back to your house. I will deal with this."  
  
With reluctance Sola turned and walked back up the stairs and into the house.  
  
***  
  
Anakin arrived in the Naboo system feeling awake and alert. And immediately knowing that something was wrong. He could feel Padme's fear and pain, Obi-Wan's anger. anger!? When did his master every get angry.  
  
Anakin knew nearly right away that something had happened to his wife and that Obi-Wan knew about it. He needed to get down there as quickly as possible.  
  
***  
  
Padme curled herself up in her chair. Anger. Fear. Thoughts of pain and misery floated through her head and her head felt like mush. Her limbs felt weak and unsure of themselves. She felt weak and unsure of herself.  
  
Two tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the last time Palo had forced himself upon her. The pain, the misery, and his words, rolled over and over again in her head.  
  
Padme pushed back some of her hair and thought about Bail, Obi-Wan, her sister and pushed all thoughts of Anakin from her mind. But Anakin was still present there. He present in everything and anything she did.  
  
And she knew that Anakin was here, here on Naboo. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did. Her connection to her husband was strong, too strong for words.  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room, both cautiously and slowly. He noticed that Padme had not moved since he had left. He had been able to find Palo the artist, while he wasn't completely sure Palo was to blame Obi-Wan would've stacked his life on it that he was somehow involved. That he was sure of.  
  
He set down a glass of water and Padme eagerly took it and gulped it down. "Anakin's here." She said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Obi-Wan showed no surprise at her statement, "I know."  
  
"I should probably clean up before he realizes something wrong."  
  
"He all ready knows that something is wrong."  
  
Padme looked up and him with her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "Is there anyway we can hide this from him?"  
  
"You mean lie?"  
  
Padme nearly chuckled at how direct he was being, so unlike Qui-Gon. Padme chocked back the tears at the memory of the Jedi Master, "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, his long hair going back and forth. "We can fog up the truth at best, but we cannot outright lie. He will detect that."  
  
Padme stood and Obi-Wan automatically reached out a hand to help her as she wavered. She flinched. "Sorry." She muttered.  
  
Obi-Wan guided her to her vanity table, "Its alright. You've had an.. ordeal."  
  
Padme closed her eyes, refusing to look at herself in the mirror. She swung around on her chair to look back at Obi-Wan before opening her eyes again, "What shall we tell him?"  
  
Obi-Wan crouched down beside her and Padme briefly recalled the last time she had spoken with Bail.  
  
"I love you like a sister, you know that?"  
  
"And you're the brother I never had."  
  
How Padme missed him. She sighed, "We could say Palo arrived, upset me, and left. Not a direct lie anyway."  
  
Obi-Wan rested his hands on his knees, "Padme?" He whispered, "Was Palo the one who. I mean did he?"  
  
Padme swallowed thickly. "Yes." She murmured. She burst into tears and launched herself in Obi-Wan's embrace.  
  
They sat there, on Padme's floor, for a long time while she cried in his arms. Angry, upset, afraid, she just wanted a friend. Obi-Wan was a friend. One of the best she'd ever find.  
  
***  
  
Anakin arrived a few hours later. Padme and Obi-Wan were as well prepared as they were going to get and both felt a little nervous.  
  
They had a good and firm story worked out, one that was not a lie and Anakin should detect little, hopefully no, deception in their story.  
  
Anakin embraced his wife tightly but quickly pulled back from Padme, remembering that Obi-Wan knew nothing of their marriage. "Master." He bowed his head, "Mi lady."  
  
Padme extended a formal greeting, but it was cold and stuffy, and the three of them knew it.  
  
"There was some concern earlier," Anakin noted, "When I arrived in this system. I felt that you were need of some help, mi lady."  
  
Padme shrugged, "It is of no concern now, I feel as fine as ever."  
  
Anakin grinned and both Padme and Obi-Wan hid their own wide smiles. It had worked.  
  
***  
  
Padme was resting softly when Anakin entered her chambers. "Padme?" He whispered.  
  
Padme sat up, "Anakin? What are you doing in here?"  
  
Anakin came over and sat on her bed, next to her. Padme involuntary shrunk away. "I had to see you," He whispered back.  
  
Padme knew what he was thinking, what he wanted. Padme threw her hands up, "Anakin not tonight. I need some rest."  
  
Anakin looked at her in surprise, his mouth dropping open. "But Padme-"  
  
Padme shook her head, "Please Anakin, I said not tonight."  
  
"Fine." He snapped then he wrapped his arms around her. Padme shrieked and jumped out of the bed, "Please Anakin just leave."  
  
"This has to do with Obi-Wan doesn't it?" He snapped.  
  
Padme pulled a robe from the nearby and chair and wrapped it around her flimsy PJs. "No, yes, No. He might know something's up!"  
  
Anakin climbed out of the bed and stood on the other side, his hands on his hips, "And just how would Master Kenobi," He said in a sarcastic tone, "Know what was going on?"  
  
Padme thought back to just how Obi-Wan had helped her and knew that even though her excuse to Anakin was the real reason she didn't want to make love, knew that he would detect it. She thought about Obi-Wan's words. Don't lie; just stretch the truth as far as possible. "While you were away I was in some distress. Obi-Wan was all the way in Theed and he felt it. He came back to help."  
  
Anakin thought about this for a while before deciding that she was telling the truth. "We'll be really, really discreet about it."  
  
Padme closed her eyes and sighed. There was more to a marriage then sex, but apparently her husband didn't quite know that yet. They could argue about this for hours. Padme sighed, despite her crawling skin and fears she knew that she would never win this argument. Reluctantly the terrified senator agreed to make love to her husband.  
  
When Anakin finally left sometime later, Padme burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan awoke with a feeling that something was not right. He got up, wrapped a robe around himself, and left his room. He headed down the long corridors to Padme's room and knew, before he even entered, that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, even though he knew she was in here.  
  
Padme lay on her bed, eyes bloodshot and face tearstained. "Obi-Wan." She sat up and burst into tears all over again.  
  
Obi-Wan hurried over and placed his arms, slowly, around her shoulders. Padme lay her head on his shoulder and cried. "What happened?" He whispered.  
  
Padme sobbed and burst out, unable to keep it secret any longer, "ANAKIN!"  
  
Obi-Wan drew back just as if he had been slapped in the face, "What!?"  
  
"Anakin's my husband!" Padme wailed, "He came here tonight and I couldn't tell him no!" Padme sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry." Over and over again.  
  
Obi-Wan held her tightly, "Its all right. Its all right." But Obi-Wan felt the rage boil over inside of him.  
  
He had Padme take a sleeping pill and put her to sleep and Obi-Wan set out in search for his apprentice. He found him out on one of the balconies. Without so much of a word Obi-Wan grabbed the back of Anakin's Jedi Robes and hauled the young boy to his feet.  
  
"What the hell!?" Anakin screamed.  
  
Obi-Wan slammed his apprentice into the back wall, "What did you do to her!?" Obi-Wan roared, his anger far past its boiling point.  
  
Anakin yanked out of Master's grab and wiped some of the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Obi-Wan drew himself to his full height, "What did you do to Padme?" He placed one strong hand against Anakin's chest to prevent him from moving. "Do you have any idea what that girl has been through in the last two days?"  
  
Anakin tried to dodge out of Obi-Wan's grip, but found that the older man had control over him. That surprised Anakin more then the news about his wife. "What do you mean?" He hissed.  
  
"Padme's been through a whole hell of a lot in the past few days," Obi-Wan snapped. He took a deep breath, "She was raped! And you couldn't even have the common decency to leave her be for one night!"  
  
Anakin ripped himself out of his Master's grasp, "By who!?"  
  
"Palo! I'm sure you know about him!"  
  
Anakin wretched himself free again and took off. Obi-Wan had no desire to seek out after the man. He knew where he was headed. To destroy Palo. Obi-Wan had no desire to follow him. Instead he headed inside.  
  
Sola flew down the stairs, "What's the matter with my sister?"  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "That's her business. And now Anakin's."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "Again that's her business."  
  
Sola grabbed Obi-Wan's collar, "Jedi Master you had better tell me what the hell is going on RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Obi-Wan shook himself free, "I cannot." And then headed up the stairs.  
  
Padme was crouched in the coroner and looked up, "Where's Ani?"  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
Padme forced a smile, "Someone wise once told me never to answer a question with a question."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. He had told her that. He knelt down, "He went after him." He said stressing the word him.  
  
"I placed everyone in danger. I've seen Ani's wraith, there will be no mercy. I ruined all your hard work." Her head fell.  
  
Obi-Wan went to place his hands on her knees and then pulled back, unsure of how she'd react. He placed them on his on knees instead, "No, Padme, do not blame yourself. This was. meant to happen."  
  
Padme looked up at him, "What do you mean this was meant to happen?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flashed, "Not this pain on you. Anakin will turn, this has been foreseen and this will be his turning point. One way or another I was meant to fail."  
  
Padme took a deep sigh and then looked over Obi-Wan's head to see her sister watching them intently. Padme would have laughed at the situation not been so dreadful. She groaned, she was still in pain. She reached over and grasped Obi-Wan's hand. "Obi-Wan I need you to do something for me."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Anything."  
  
"I need you to contact Bail Organa, tell him that I need him and secondly, I want you to tell Sola everything that happened. Tell her in private."  
  
Obi-Wan gaped at Padme, "Everything?"  
  
Padme nodded, "Everything."  
  
Obi-Wan reached over and helped her up, "Take a bath with some of those salts. I will do both."  
  
Padme kissed his cheek, "Thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan guided Sola out and into the library before telling her everything. Sola stared at him, "This is all my fault!"  
  
"Now why do you say that?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Sola bowed her head and then looked back up at the Jedi Master, "I was the one who brought Palo back."  
  
Obi-Wan rested his hands on her shoulders, "Padme doesn't AH!" Obi-Wan grabbed his stomach in pain.  
  
"Kenobi!?" Sola cried.  
  
Obi-Wan steadied himself, "It has begun."  
  
"What has?"  
  
"Anakin's journey to the dark side. He has turned, Palo is dead."  
  
Obi-Wan made Sola promise not to breathe a word of this to anybody and went to message Bail. Bail promised he'd come straight away.  
  
Later that afternoon while Padme slept Obi-Wan went out in search of Anakin and Palo's body. When Obi-Wan could find neither he returned to the palace to find Bail Organa already there and waiting for him.  
  
They two men shook hands. "You were quick." Obi-Wan said, trying to lighten the very dark situation.  
  
Bail nodded, "Padme is very dear to me. Do tell, what is this peril she has fallen into?"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. He quickly told the entire story over again. Bail, naturally, demanded to see her.  
  
They two headed up to see her, only to find her sleeping. But Obi-Wan was plagued by something. There were only three of them in the room and yet he could feel five beings.  
  
"You look confused Jedi Master." Bail said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the Senator with a bewildered expression. "How many people are in this room, including yourself?"  
  
Bail was a bit surprised at the question, "Three, why do you ask?"  
  
"I feel the presence of five people." Obi-Wan's voice drifted off and then he muttered, "There will be a girl destined to follow in her father's footsteps, a boy who will destroy all his father stood for, and a woman who will bring them all into being." Obi-Wan's voice again drifted off. He and several other Jedi had had those exact words running over in their heads for months. "It WAS destiny."  
  
Bail looked at Obi-Wan, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Bail, "Padme is with child, children rather. A boy and a girl and Anakin is the father."  
  
"But Anakin has turned."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "The girl will follow in Anakin's footsteps, meaning she will have an anger to reckon with and the boy will destroy all Anakin will build and Padme brought it all to be."  
  
"What does that mean?" Bail asked.  
  
"Padme was raped by Palo, this caused Anakin to turn to the dark side, which will start a new era, and she will give birth to two children, a boy and a girl."  
  
Bail took a deep breath, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay, "There is nothing we can do but let fate take its course."  
  
THE END 


End file.
